


02. Hot Chocolate

by greywolfheir



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley can't handle the awkwardness that followed after what happened at Adam's party</p>
            </blockquote>





	02. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of prompt #1 and you'll have to read that before you can understand what's going on here!

[Part 1](1082132)

Aziraphale seemed determined to ignore what just happened, and simply made small-talk the entire ride back. Crowley was fine with that. After all, it had just been something for Adam’s amusement, and you had to keep the Antichrist happy. If only Crowley could stop thinking about how soft Aziraphale’s lips had been…

Crowley tried to drop Aziraphale off and then leave, but Aziraphale had just said softly, “How about I make us both some cocoa?”

Something in Aziraphale’s words made Crowley want to stay yet also made him more nervous than being invited to the Antichrist’s Christmas party. He followed the angel in and fell on the sofa like he always did. Aziraphale went to the kitchenette for the cocoa. Crowley, meanwhile, was exhausted from staying on guard all night and suddenly found his clothing a bit stifling. He threw off his jacket and undid his tie just enough so that he could undo the top button before rolling up his sleeves. He even threw his sunglasses on the table and ran a hand through his hair. Much better.

“I know you were never really fond of cocoa so I took the liberty to simply pour you some wine,” Aziraphale said as he walked in. He spotted Crowley’s jacket carelessly strewn on the floor and sighed. “My dear was that really—“ Aziraphale spotted Crowley and stopped, turning that bright red again before choking out, “necessary?”

Crowley simply raised an eyebrow and said, “It’s been a long day.”

Aziraphale simply handed Crowley his glass and sat down. They both sipped their drinks in total silence for a few minutes before Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. He sat his glass down forcefully, ignoring the drops of wine that spilled out.

“That mistletoe wasn’t there before we went in that room.” It wasn’t what Crowley had originally planned to say, but he had to admit, it was better.

Aziraphale looked startled. “You’re saying Adam put it there afterwards? Why would he do that?”

“Maybe he wanted us to be under it,” Crowley suggested.

“I just don’t understand why—oh.”

“What?”

Aziraphale was pink again. “He probably thought that—but I don’t—he wouldn’t have…”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“I think he was under the impression that we’re…seeing each other,” Aziraphale said so quietly Crowley almost missed it.

“Why would he think that?” Crowley demanded.

“Well, he only ever saw us there at Tadfield and we—and then the invitation was addressed to both of us…” Aziraphale paused, pink turning to red. “And I may have said some…things that implied…” Aziraphale shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over and done with.”

“And what if he does this again?” Crowley asked desperately, suddenly intrigued by what Aziraphale had said. “We should tell him shouldn’t we?”

 “Yes, you’re right,” Aziraphale said in a tone that sounded like he was thinking quite the opposite. He took a small sip of his cocoa.

Crowley was frustrated by the way Aziraphale was taking this. Couldn’t he _see_ that it was all just a misunderstanding? They shouldn’t _have_ to worry about it, but the way Aziraphale was acting, Crowley was suddenly very worried. And also not drunk enough for this conversation. He wasn’t about to take this sipping from a cup. Instead, he stood up and walked toward the kitchen to find a bottle.

“Crowley, where are you going?” Aziraphale asked, standing up to follow him. He caught Crowely’s arm, stopping the demon. He must have noticed Crowley’s tension then because he added, “My dear, I’m sorry I made you so upset.”

“What did you say to Adam?” Also not something Crowley had planned on saying but still a very good question.

Aziraphale paused for a long time, looking in Crowley’s eyes like he was trying to find the answer there. Crowley suddenly wished his sunglasses were on again. Aziraphale’s hand then began to drift down Crowley’s and he lifted their enclosed hands between them

“I may have implied,” Aziraphale began, “that while we aren’t exactly seeing each other at the moment…” Aziraphale looked down at their hand and sighed, “that it was something I looked forward to in the near future.”

Crowley didn’t know how to respond to that, but his heart stuttered and he felt his own cheeks heat up. Aziraphale seemed determined to keep looking at their hands. Crowley suddenly wished he were anywhere else. To _think_ at least. Only…only he didn’t really need to think about it did he? Because back in Tadfield, when they faced Satan himself together—maybe even before—Crowley had known his response to this. He clasped his other hand over Aziraphale’s

“What if I told you…that I might feel the same way?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale suddenly looked back up, looking like he thought he heard wrong. When he realized he hadn’t and that Crowley hadn’t been having him on, a smile popped on his face, wider and brighter than any of those Crowley had seen at the party. It was a sight Crowley wanted to remember forever, but he was distracted from it when he spotted something above them.

“Is that _mistletoe?_ ” Crowley asked.

 “Isn’t that strange,” Aziraphale said quickly without looking up.

The next thing Crowley knew, Aziraphale was kissing him, and kissing him passionately. Crowley had no idea the angel had been feeling this much for him, nor how much he’d _wanted_ this. Without really thinking about doing it, Crowley found his hand cradling the angel’s head and kissing him back. Aziraphale had melted into it, setting Crowley’s heart on fire. With his other hand, he grabbed Aziraphale’s waist and pulled him closer. Aziraphale made a soft noise at that but he smiled into the kiss.

When they broke apart, both gasping despite not really needing air, Crowley breathed, “I think I’m starting to like the taste of hot chocolate.” 

 


End file.
